Horarios de oficina
by Tsukiss
Summary: -Me encantan sus abrazos oficial Wilde- dijo dándole un fugaz beso Nick sonrió, esta coneja si que lo sacaba de su zona de confort, hacía que se enfrentara a sus sentimientos y lo volvía un zorro cursi, se acercó un poco a la coneja y con un susurro le dijo lo que tanto tiempo su corazón había guardado-Te amo - COMPLETO.! gracias
1. Chapter 1

Hola.!Antes que nada quiero agradecerle muchisimo por pasar aun que sea por curiosidad, este es mi primer fanfic asi que se que le faltan muchas cosas, me costo muchisimo terminarlo asi que dejen sus comentarios vale, y si creen que doy pena lo pueden decir con toda la confianza del mundo

Zootopia no es mio( Si lo fuera Nick y Judy ya habrian tenido una segunda pelicula con bebes xD)

Disfruten

TSUKISS 3

Corría a toda prisa sin mirar atrás, sus piernas ya no le respondían y estaba agotada, solo escuchaba los pasos tras de ella, sabía que la seguían, sabía que Nick la seguía y sinceramente no tenía cabeza para hablar con él lo que había dicho apenas unos momentos todavía le daba vuelta en la cabeza, como es que había pasado todo eso? Se maldecía a ella y a su enorme sinceridad, pero sobre todo lo maldecia a el,¿En que momento todo se habia salido de control?...

/7

Era una mañana normal en la bella y utópica Zootopia, todo pintaba para ser un día realmente hermoso, como todas las mañana Judy llego temprano a la estación para comenzar con su trabajo, pero le sorprendió ver al zorro sentado en su habitual lugar a esa hora, no es que fuera un milagro, no, pero era contadas las veces en que Nick llegaba antes que su puntual compañera

-Buenos días Nick! –Dijo una sonriente judy saludando al zorro.

-Hey zanahorias llegas tarde-contesto Nick con su sonrisa burlona de siempre-

-Si bueno, tu llegaste más temprano de lo normal-Contestaba Judy mientras se sentaba en su escritorio.

Desde el caso de los aulladores, Judy había ganado más respeto y le habían otorgado una oficina para ella y Nick "perfecta" había dicho la primera vez que la vio, a decir verdad solo era un cuarto un poco mayor a lo que había sido su apartamento los primeros meces en Zootopia pero para Judy era como un palacio, más que eso lo consideraba como su primer paso importante dentro de la fuerza

-Tienes razón, pero vamos, no digas que no te gusta que llegue temprano, así puedes pasar más tiempo con este adorable zorro- Dijo el zorro mientras ponía sus manos sobre su nuca y esbozaba esa sonrisa picarona

\- Si Nick claro que sí y más cuando tenemos muchísimo trabajo por delante- Comento la coneja mientras sacaba de su escritorio un folder lleno de papeles los ponía en el escritorio de Nick-Hoy no tenemos casos para resolver, Bogo nos dijo que no encarguemos de estos papeles de casos cancelados y quiero terminar , así que si no te importa tesoro, quisiera terminar esto hoy-dijo esto sonriendo y remarcando la palabra tesoro

-Hey hey zanahorias, soy policía no una secretaria-

-Si bueno, yo tampoco pero alguien tiene que hacerlo, y no te quejes que almenos no nos mandaron a parquímetros- dijo Judy haciendo una mueca de fastidio, recordando que su primer trabajo en la policía fue poner multas, no es que lo odiara por completo ya gracias a eso había conocido a su zorro favorito

Nick no pudo evitar sonreír -parquímetros- recordó la primera vez que había visto a Judy, como podía olvidarlo, ese día le cambio la vida -Bueno zanahorias esta bien, yo el gran Nick Wilde seré un alma caritativa y te ayudare en el papeleo, me volveré una secretaria por ti tesoro –Gracias- contesto Judy sonriendo y rodando los ojos

El tiempo que Nick se volvió secretaria fue más o menos de 2 horas, el zorro no estaba acostumbrado a estar encerrado, en todo el tiempo que llevaba de policía siempre les había tocado trabajar en campo abierto, se sentía sofocado y fatigado, que Judy no se dignara a platicar con él por estar concentrada con el maldito papeleo era el colmo, sentía que si no hacía algo iba a morIr de aburrimiento.

Una idea, así de rápido vino la idea a su cabeza, ¿Qué es lo que más le divertía en el mundo entero? De sus cosas favoritas molestar a Judy era lo que encabezaba la lista, le encantaba ver el rostro de la coneja cuando se enojaba, Nick lo consideraba "adorable", así que tomo lo que estaba más cerca de su pata, que en este caso eran los documentos que estaban acomodando y rasgo un papel, hizo una bolita y la arrojo a la cabeza de su compañera.

Primer proyectil… Judy seguía concentrada.

Segundo proyectil… Judy se movió de su asiento solo un poco.

Tercer proyectil, Judy giro y le lanzo una mirada asesina, Nick solo sonrió.

Cuarta proyectil.. Todo se sale de control

Judy se levantó de su asiento acercándose a Nick -Nicholas Piberius Wilde!, que se supone que tratas de hacer, te dije que quería terminar esto hoy, dijiste que me ibas a ayudar," me volveré secretario por ti tesoro" ¿no fueron esas tus exactas palabras?- Judy estaba roja con un tomate, movía su pequeña nariz de una forma tierna y sus orejas estaban en alto

En ese momento Nick borro su sonrisa, supo que la había regado y feo, su amiga no estaba enojada estaba furiosa, judy había dicho su nombre completo! - Zanahorias cálmate, - contesto el zorro tragando grueso- Solo quería distraerme un poco para después seguir con el trabajo, estoy cansado, aburrido y ya no quiero seguir trabajando en esto- el zorro soltó un suspiro

¡Y TU CRES QUE YO SI! NICK este encargo es importante son papeles de casos que no se resolvieron y a lo mejor puedo encontrar uno que todavía pueda ser rescatado por eso hay que estar concentrados, yo también estoy harta y cansada pero es mi trabajo, que tu zorro astuto no lo tomes enserio no es asunto mío - Menciono judy cruzando los brazos

Nick enseguida se levantó de su asiento y se acercó todavía más a judy .Nick se defendió- QUE NO LO TOMO ENCERIO ZANAHORIAS! Tu mejor que nadie sabe lo mucho que me e esforzado, ¿o que no viste? ¡Hoy llegue temprano!, está bien, esta bien, me equivoque , perdón por molestarte pero te dije que yo no era secretaria, o me vez los tacones y la falda!-

Eres imposible Nick.! No se cómo puedes gustarme—Dijo Judy tocándose la sienes

dijiste zanahorias - Tartamudeo Nick, de todas las respuestas que la conejita podía darle esa no se la esperaba

Judy empezó a morder su labio en señal de nerviosismo, "Mierda" dijo en sus adentros, de todas las malditas cosas que podía decir esa oración tenía que escapársele de su boca. Si le gustaba su compañero pero decirle no estaba en sus planes por varias razones, pero dos resaltaban en entre todas, la primera porque no quería perder a su compañero era su mejor amigo! Y la segunda porque no quería que la rechazara. Judy no tenía experiencia en el amor pero sabía con certeza que el sentimiento que emanaba de su pecho no era amistad, al menos no ahora, se había enamorado del zorro por varias razones, era atento, cordial, y muy divertido siempre estaba ahí para escucharla y a pesar de que tenían riñas como ahora, siempre encontraban la manera de solucionarlo, eran diferentes sí, pero eso hacía que encajaran a la perfección o almenos eso pensaba Judy

-Yo..yo- Judy empezó a tartamudear, su cabeza daba vueltas y se puso roja como un tomate, no sabiendo que más hacer y sintiendo como el mundo se le caía encima, empujo a Nick y salió corriendo de la oficina –.¡Aléjate zorro mañoso!-

-Judy!-Y Fue lo último que escucho tras de sí " A la mierda el papeleo" pensó, en su camino choco con Garraza y con otros dos oficiales pero se levantó y siguió corriendo..

Judy!- grito Nick- pasaron unos segundos para que sus piernas se movieran, no es que no le gustara la confesión de su amiga, al contrario de lo que pudiera parecer Nick adoraba a Judy, le gustaba, si no había dicho nada antes es porque no se sentía seguro de que ella le correspondería, sus motivos eran iguales a los de la coneja, el más importante no quería perderla, era su amiga su confidente, compensaba su silencio con tratos cordiales y siempre apoyandola, escuchándola, dándole ánimos, sentía que era lo único que podía hacer….

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Corría a toda prisa sin mirar atrás, sus piernas ya no le respondían y estaba agotada, solo escuchaba los pasos detrás suyos, sabía que la seguían, sabía que Nick la seguía y sinceramente no tenía cabeza para hablar con él lo que había dicho apenas unos momentos atrás todavía le daba vuelta en la cabeza, como es que había pasado todo eso? Se maldecía a ella y a su enorme sinceridad…

Judy detente por dios- Grito Nick a la coneja que parecía atleta de maratón, llevaba atrás de ella un buen rato y no había señales de que fuera a parar

-Aléjate zorro mañoso- contesto judy apretando el trote a pesar de que sus piernas se estaban entumiendo.

-¿Me dijiste zorro mañoso y dices que te gusto?—Dijo Nick al aire, tenia de dos, Judy apretaba el trote o se detenía, dio gracias a que hizo lo segundo

Judy se detuvo y se dio la vuelta mirando a Nick quien trataba de recuperar el aliento

Gracias a dios te detuviste zanahorias- Nick se acercó un poco a donde Judy, la coneja lo miraba con sus ojos vidriosos, estaba a punto de llorar

-Nick yo, lo que dije hace rato, yo.-

-Me gustas-dijo Nick sonriendo- enserio, enserio me gustas.

Judy empezó a llorar.."Qué..que, mira Nick si sientes compasión de mi no lo haga.."

No pudo terminar la frase pues sin que se diera cuenta Nick se había acercado y le había robado un pequeño beso. Judy se sentía en la gloria, "¿así que esto era besar?" se dijo, su primer beso era tal y como ella pensaba, Nick con un pequeño toque la había llevado al cielo, terminaron el beso y sonrojados ambos se miraron a los ojos, sabían que a partir de ese momento muchas cosas iban a cambiar.

Bueno se que la historia parace cortada, pero sentí que hiba a ser mucho, entonces decidi que si les gustaba la hiba a continuar. Gracias por leer!

Tsukis 3


	2. Capitulo 2:Todo problema tiene solucion

**Hola a todos!** Muchas gracias por sus lecturas y por dejar review, bueno después de mucho pensar aquí está la continuación, espero que sea de su agrado..

Conforme al nombre de los capítulos la verdad apesto, no sabía que nombre ponerle entonces decidí dejarlo con lo primero que se me ocurrió

Zootopia no me pertenece * Eso es obvio*

Disfruten!

Tsukiss 3

 **Capitulo 2**

" **Todo problema tiene solución"**

El jefe Bogo estaba en su oficina checando las tareas del día, reportes por aquí, denuncias por allá, nada fuera de lo común. Las ultimas semana el índice de robos y criminales había bajado un poco, la ciudad estaba en calma-suspiro- estaba feliz muchas cosas habían mejorado desde el caso de los aulladores y ahora solo controlaban problemas relativamente pequeños y que los policías que estaban a su mando eran capaces, fuertes rudos e inteligentes ayudaba en demasía, pero el Jefe sabía que de entre todos destacaban 2, y no por que tuvieran todas las cualidades anteriores , y valla que no las tenían "fuertes y rudos" -si claro- si no porque lo que no tenían lo compensaban con audacia y empeño; esos oficiales eran Judy Hopps y Nick Wilde, ellos si que se habían ganado su respeto, tenían el 100% de casos resueltos, debía admitir que eran un gran equipo aun en los casos pequeños daban lo mejor de ellos y a pesar de que eran una pareja dispareja se complementaban a la perfección, un conejo y un zorro, si se lo hubieran dicho unos años atrás se hubiera echado a reír, ahora ellos eran sus mejores oficiales, con esos pensamientos se acordó de la tarea asignada ayer a la coneja oficial.

Flashback :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Hopps mañana no les daré trabajo de campo, quiero que tomes estos expedientes, míralos con Wilde y chequen que pueden rescatar, **confió** en ustedes, sobre todo en ti, estas dispuestas a aceptar el encargo o quieres ir a parquímetros?- dijo el oficial bogo mientras extendía un folder gordo que contenía casos sin resolver, Judy lo tomo e hizo un saludo con la mano a su superior

-No lo defraudare señor, mañana a primera hora empezare junto con mi compañero a checar los casos, le aseguro que tendremos buenos resultados

-Eso espero, mañana iré a tu oficina a revisar -

Después de eso Judy fue corriendo a su oficina y guardo los documentos en su escritorio-

Final flashback::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que el turno de Wilde y Hopps había comenzado, el jefe Boggo estaba ansioso por ver si los susodichos ya llevaban algún avance o si habían encontrado algo, el encargo eran documentos de casos sin resolver, casos que no habían encontrado luz, incluso había archivos muy viejos de la administración anterior, con un poco de suerte esperaba que los oficiales encontraran algo rescatable. Se dirigió a la oficina de Hopps y abrió la puerta…

Decir que estaba sorprendido no sería la palabra correcta para describirlo, mas bien estaba furioso, había expedientes regados por el suelo, expedientes que antes estaban tan bien organizados descansaban sin orden sobre el escritorio de la oficial Hopps ,miro a la izquierda y vio que incluso había bolitas de papel..

BOLITAS DE Papel! ALGUIEN había osado rasgar un expediente y hacer bolitas de papel y no solo era una, eran cuatro, pero lo que termino por sacar de las casillas a Boggo, fue ver que ni Hopps ni Wilde se encontraba presentes, "A dónde demonios se habían largado esos dos?" pensó- "Eran horas de trabajo por dios", rápidamente tomo su celular y empezó a llamar a Wilde

No pudo terminar la frase pues sin que se diera cuenta Nick se había acercado y le había robado un pequeño beso. Judy se sentía en la gloria, "¿así que esto era besar?" se dijo, su primer beso era tal y como ella pensaba, Nick con un pequeño toque la había llevado al cielo, terminaron el beso y sonrojados ambos se miraron a los ojos, sabían que a partir de ese momento las cosas iban a cambiar

-Judy yo-Empezó a decir un nervioso Nick, cuando fue interrumpido por sus comunicador-Mierda- exclamo, quien demonios era la persona que interrumpía tan importante conversión? Miro la pantalla y sus ojos siempre calmados se abrieron por completo-Búfalo mala cara-solo atinó a decir

-Oh dios- Judy hizo un gesto de preocupación, había estado tan ensimismada corriendo que se había olvidado que todavía estaba en horas de trabajo, de pronto sintió un escalofríos pues recordó la conversación que había tenido con su jefe ayer, pero no solo eso, en ese mismo instante como si tuviera memoria fotográfica pasaron imágenes en su cabeza del estado en que había dejado la oficina cuando empujo a Nick y salió a toda prisa-Los papales, la oficina, las bolas de papel! Nick contesta rápido!-

Nick rápidamente contesto y puso el altavoz para que su compañera también escuchara

-WILDE DONDE DIABLOS ESTAN! Y QUE ES ESTE MALDITO DESORDEN! DE SEGURO ESTAS CON HOOPS ASI QUE TRAIGAN SU TRASERO A LA JEFATURA AHORA O LOS DESPIDO-

Fin de la llamada, los rostros de Judy Nick no tenían precio, pálidos a mas no poder parecía que habían visto un fantasma, ambos se miraron sabían que tenían algo importantes que hablar, pero ya tendrían tiempo, ahora solo pensaban en correr y salvar sus pellejo

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Llegaron jadeando a la estación y fueron recibidos por el oficial Garraza.

\- Chicos el Jefe Boggo los espera en su oficina, no se por qué apenas regresan y que sucedió contigo Judy pero apúrense, nunca lo había visto así de furioso- les comento mientras comía una dona.

-Gracias y lo siento por chocar contigo-contesto una apenada coneja

-No te disculpes linda solo apúrense-

Con paso veloz se dirigieron a la oficina de Bogo, no les sorprendió encontrar la puerta abierta y aun búfalo con cara de pocos amigos

-Quiero que me expliquen y me den una buena razón para que en primera no estuvieran en la oficina en horas laborales y en segunda quiero saber por qué esos malditos documentos están en ese estado-

-Señor yo…-contesto torpemente la coneja

-Creí haberte dicho lo importante que eran esos papeles l Hopps, pensé que con todo el esfuerzo que pusiste en llegar aquí, tu tendrías un poco de cordura, no sé qué sucedió pero que entrara a tu oficina y ver rasgados papeles para hacerlos bolitas de papel es inaceptable

\- Bueno, eso fue mi culpa- Interrumpió Nick- No le puede echar toda la culpa a la oficial Hopps.

-Bien, ya que ambos participaron en esto y por escaparse de la comisaria en horas laborales no me queda más que aplicarles un castigo.

"Castigo "El jefe Bogo había estado pensando que castigo sería suficiente para una bola de revoltosos como ellos ¿Enviarlos a una misión casi suicida? No, ellos eran muy inteligentes y saldrían bien librados, enviarlos a parquímetros? Tampoco, recordó el número de multas que la oficial Hopps entregaba diariamente y eso a veces causaba problemas, no tenía idea de que hacer ellos dos , realmente eran un buen equipo, "equipo" , claro ellos siempre estaban juntos, juntos en misiones, en horas de descanso, en oficina, días libres solo les faltaba que vivieran juntos, a veces pensaba que entre ellos había más que una amistad… - Claro-le vino una idea a la mente

-Bueno, ustedes dos son buenos trabajando "juntos"- el búfalo se cruzó de brazos y sonrió de manera maléfica- así que su castigo será cambiar de compañero durante una semana y los asignare a casos con pocas pistas, así no tendrán tiempo de meterse en problemas ya que estarán ocupados investigando- "Bingo" pensó cuando miro a Wilde y Hopps que se habían quedado sin habla, la coneja respingo..

-Señor no!, llevo siendo compañera de Nick desde que salio de la academia, quien lo va cuidar?, es decir quién va a cuidar que no se meta en problemas? Es un zorro torpe que no sabe hacer nada solo!-

-Oye no me ayudes zanahorias, pero jefe Judy tiene razón, nosotros lo hacemos muy bien, somos el mejor equipo en zootopia y …

-SE CALLAN LOS DOS, ninguno tiene derecho a replicar después de lo que hicieron, así que lárguense a su casa y mañana a primera hora les asignare a su compañero, buenas noches

-pero-

-DIJE BUENAS NOCHES-

De todos los castigos habidos y por haber el cambio de compañero nunca se lo esperaron, iban a estar separados una semana ¡Una semana!, los casos que tenían casi cero pistas eran los peores, demandaban mucho tiempo y concentración pero sobre todo mucha investigación lo que significa horas extras, muchas horas extras, como lo sabían? Fácil porque ellos ya habían tenido asignaciones de ese tipo, pero no les incomodaba, cuando estaban juntos las horas se iban como agua, uno a otro se daban ánimos para continuar y secretamente disfrutaban ese tipo de casos , porque les permitía estar juntos y sobre todo solos.

Caminaron en silencio hacia el departamento de Judy, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando llegaron la conejita se giro a donde Nick a quien sorprendió dándole un abrazo

-Lo siento Nick, por mi culpa, por mi culpa el jefe bogo se puso así y yo…- Judy comenzó a llorar, Nick solo pudo sonreír y corresponder el abrazo, la apretó más contra si, en definitiva abrazarla se había vuelto su segunda cosa favorita, se sentía en casa, -Conejos, son tan sentimentales-dijo deshaciendo el abrazo, bajo a la altura de Judy y le limpio las lágrimas y entonces le tomo la cara con sus dos patas

-Mira zanahorias, yo se que esto va a ser difícil, desde que nos conocemos nunca hemos estado separados más que cuando ingrese a la academia, recuerdas? –La conejita solo asintió aun un poco llorosa- Bueno, vamos a pensar que toda esta semana que me fui a la academia, de igual forma no es como si no nos fuéramos a ver nunca más, nos veremos de vez en cuando en la oficina

-Tienes razón, zorro mañoso, aun que te voy a extrañar demasiado, siempre hemos sido el equipo maravilla, somos los mejores policías de Zootopia, eres mi mejor amigo y …. Te quiero Nick- Judy sonrió y abrió sus grandes ojos amatistas, el corazón del zorro empezó a acelerarse como loco, y sintió los colores subírsele a la cabeza, no pudo evitar ver los labios de Judy y así como hace unas horas atrás, su instinto fue más grande que el

Tomo la cara de la coneja y la atrajo para si, dándole un dulce beso en los labios que Judy acepto gustosa, la coneja le rodeo el cuello con su patas y Nick profundizo mas el beso "Le necesito" fue lo que ambos pensaban mientras se besaban

Cortaron el beso por falta de aire, se miraron a los ojos y esbozaron una sonrisa grande, habían esperado mucho tiempo para estar así, ahora lo sabían.

-Yo también te quiero zanahorias-"Mi Judy" pensó- después de que termine la semana, creo que tenemos un caso pendiente por resolver- Dijo Nick mientras se levantaba y ponía su sonrisa picarona. – Judy solo pudo soltar una carcajada

-Claro que si oficial Wilde, esperare ansiosa-

-Bien, entonces descansa nos vemos mañana en la oficina-

Nick dio marcha a su apartamento mientras la conejita entraba al suyo, y de un brinco se tiro a la cama-Si si si.!- gritaba Judy, no podía creer todo lo que había pasado hoy, prácticamente se había declarado y no solo eso, si no que beso a Nick y dos veces!,- "que se vaya a comer zanahorias bogo, si con eso puedo tener más días como estos"-se dijo-Una semana, una semana no era nada, si después podía estar con el zorro toda una vida. Y con ese pensamiento se quedó dormida abrazando una almohada

Nick llego a su apartamento y se acostó en su sofá, "Ironía" se decía que el sillón fuera más cómodo que su cama, estaba exhausto este día había sido de locos, cuando se levantó lo último que imaginaba era que la conejita se le fuera a declarar y mucho menos que el terminaría besándola, eso solo pasaba en sus sueños más locos. Felicidad y a la vez un poco de tristeza se colocó en su pecho,-¿ acaso soy bipolar?- el zorro no podía estar más feliz, mucho tiempo había pasado de que se dio cuenta que le gustaba Judy y hoy hasta la había besado -" Y que beso" -, inmediatamente se le vino a la cabeza-"Cambio de compañero" -frunció el hocico, sabía que iba a ser difícil, almenas para el, no iba a poder estar cerca de Judy, no la iba a poder cuidar y ahora que podía , tampoco la iba a poder besar. Pero que importaba una semana si después podrían estar juntos todo el tiempo? Y al igual que Judy, con ese pensamiento entro al mundo de los sueños…

Chan chan.! Eso es todo amigos, quise continuarlo por que las ideas me vinieron a la cabeza, así que por que no?

Muchas gracias a todos por los ánimos espero actualizar pronto, yo creo que el siguiente va a ser el final

:3

Tsukiss 3


	3. Capitulo 3: Sorpresa

**Hola a todos!** Bueno aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo, no había subido nada porque no tenía inspiración pero tuve un sueño y bam! Dije por que no?

 **IMPORTANTE:**

Bien lo que está entre línea punteada son recuerdos, de cómo se fueron haciendo más cercanos, momentos importantes y cosas por el estilo, NO TIENE nada que ver con la historia, esto es un antes de..

No sé si los demás capítulos los tengan pero aquí les dejo esto…

Tsukiss 3

….

Desde que termino de resolverse todo el asunto que hizo que se conocieran, Nick y Judy se habían vuelto inseparables, habían pasado 3 meces desde entonces y Nick se estaba preparando para entrar a la academia, en un dia de descanso ambos fueron a un concierto que Gazelle estaba ofreciendo para caridad…

Terminando el concierto de Gazelle Nick caminaba tranquilamente con Judy rumbo al apartamento de esta , los dos estaban muy contentos, claro que Nick sabia disimular bien, miraba a su ahora recién "amiga" que todavía tenía energía y seguía dando pequeños brinquitos.

-Hey zanahorias, que no te cansas? Dime donde está tu botón para que pueda apagarte- dijo poniendo típica sonrisa

-Muy gracioso zorro, que tú seas amargado no es mi problema, valla! Es que estoy tan feliz, este ha sido mi segundo concierto Nick- decía con una sonrisa enorme y moviendo la cabeza, todavía podía sentir la música

-Oh es verdad que vienes del campo pequeña coneja- comento mientras sacaba de su bolsa una tupsipatitas

-Que no Nick, yo vengo de las madrigueras…mmmm dentro de una semana entras a la academia, no estas nervioso? Serás el primer zorro en presentar la prueba- decía Judy, estaba preocupada, sabia todos los obstáculos que tenia que enfrentar su amigo,

Si, lo estoy- Pero si una linda y tierna conejita lo logro, creo que un zorro con muchos trucos, guapo y encantador- dijo guiñando el ojo- también podrá, solo espera zanahorias

No me digas tiernas- Judy tomo la pata libre del zorro, jalándolo y poniéndolo a su altura, este se sorprendió mucho, no estaba acostumbrado a tener contacto físico con nadie, bueno tal vez con Finick pero eso era estrictamente laboral

\- Sabes-apreto mas la pata del zorro- sé que el tiempo que estarás en la academia a lo mejor no será el mejor, y habrá momentos difíciles, pero quiero que sepas que ahora que somos amigos no te dejare solo, -dijo Judy mirando directamente a los ojos del zorro . Nick estaba un poco sorprendido "No te dejare solo" ¿cuánto tiempo que no escuchaba eso? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que alguien esperaba por él, esperaba algo de el? En un momento de debilidad abrazo a la coneja, estaba feliz, pero sobre todo agradecido, porque Judy confiaba en el, porque había creído en el, porque estaba con el, ella lo había dicho "somos amigos"

-Gracias Judy- Esto hizo que la coneja abriera mas sus ojos amatistas, Nick casi no decía su nombre, "Se siente bien"- Oh zorros, son tan sentimentales,- Nick deshizo el abrazo - Vamos zanahorias ya es tarde, una carrera?- Dijo Nick empezando a correr

\- Estas jugando con fuego Wilde-¡! Zorro mañoso! Dijo yendo tras el

-Ja ja ja torpe coneja!- Dijo sonriendo, Sabia que ahora sus días iban a ser diferentes, Nick tenia alguien en quien confiar, un apoyo, sabía que Judy se iba a convertir en alguien importante para él, que iban a ser mejores amigos, como no quererla? Su honestidad y confianza habían calado muy dentro del zorro,

Ni se imaginaba que en un futuro, Judy significaría mucho, mucho más….

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

" **Capítulo 3" Sorpresa**

Muy temprano en la mañana Judy y Nick fueron a la oficina donde todos los agentes se reunían para asignación de casos, ese día en especial sería difícil pues sabían que no solo les asignarían casos si no compañeros nuevos almeno a ellos dos

-Nick y si no me llevo bien con mi compañero?

-No te preocupes preciosa, todo saldrá bien

\- Y si te asignan a una compañera? Nick la volteo a ver un poco sorprendido, reprimió una carcajada - Es verdad, tal vez me asignen una compañera y resulte ser una preciosura- Judy le golpeo el hombro e hizo un puchero, Nick le tomo la pata por debajo de la mesa y acercando su hocico a una de las orejas susurro-Estoy jugando zanahorias, si te tengo a ti, no necesito nada mas- Judy solo sonrió y le apretó devuelta

-Buenos días oficiales- Entro el oficial Bogo azotando la puerta- Bien, antes que nada quiero decirles que tenemos nuevos elementos en la policía, ya se ya se, ¡Silencio!- dijo cuando vio que todos los animales empezaron a hablar, -sé que estamos a mitad del ciclo pero la campaña piloto que se lanzó hace unos meces ya tiene a sus sujetos de prueba, tenemos a nuestros primeros observadores..

Flashback:::::

Estaban en la sala de juntas, casi todo el personal estaba ahí, una orden directa del alcalde de zootopia no era broma

-La nueva administración está preocupada por la seguridad de los alrededores de zootopia, los policías son muy eficaces pero siempre queda un poco de miedo en la gente sobre todo en el campo, por eso el alcalde creo un proyecto piloto donde habrá animales que se ofrezcan a ser "Observadores" estos animales tendrán un entrenamiento básico y luego pasaran una semana aquí con nosotros ..

-Pobrecitos, si les da la bienvenida a si como a nosotros seguro que se quedan- contesto un sarcástico Nick quien enseguida fue reprendido por Judy

-Ejem, como estaba diciendo pasaran una semana con nosotros , el fin del proyecto es que hagan trabajo de campo para que estén un poco familiares puedan apoyar a la policía de las afueras bien Ya veremos a quien de ustedes les toca sufrir, si este proyecto piloto es un éxito, tendremos más seguridad para la gente- Termino de decir el oficial Bogo

-Te imaginas Nick? Seria genial que nos asignaran a alguien, le podremos enseñar todo lo que sabemos y ..

-Perdona preciosa, pero yo no quiero ser niñero de nadie- dijo Nick guiñando un ojo- Contigo tengo mas que suficiente…

\- Jaja, que gracioso zorro mañoso, bueno yo si lo deseo..

Judy se arrepentiría de esas palabras…

Fin Flashback:::::

Y bueno tenemos a nuestros primeros observadores, adelante novatos- Grito el jefe Bogo

Uno a uno empezaron a desfilar dentro de la pequeña oficina, Judy alzo las orejas y empezó a etiquetar a sus futuros compañeros.

La primera en pasar fue una ovejita de mediana estatura -"Linda"- pensó-, el segundo en pasar fue un cerdito un tanto rechoncho con una sonrisa grande " Amigable", el tercer animal en la fila fue un guepardo grande con un cara de pocos amigos" enorme", el cuarto fue una gacela macho "jajá Gazelle" y por ultimo entro un zorro " Gideon"

-"Gideon"?- Las orejas de Judy cayeron hacia atrás y se levantó abruptamente de su silla- solo podía pensar –Gideon, escuela, zarpazo, mis padres, pasteles, moras, moras? Nick- NO!

Algún problema oficial Hopps?- Judy salió de su transe y se dio cuenta que todo mundo la observaba- Ehh yo? No? No..- Hey zanahorias todo bien?- Pregunto un Nick preocupado, no todos los días podías ver a una Judy nerviosa—Eh si si Nick todo bien- Judy se mordió el labio, cosa que no fue desapercibida por Nick, sabía que cuando hacia eso era por que estaba estresada o nerviosa…

-Bien entonces guarda silencio, les presento a los "Observadores" les pido que los traten bien, ellos pasaran una semana con nosotros entonces empezare a asignarlos.

-Nick Wilde y Judy Hopps, bien , bueno creo haberles dicho que iban a estar separados verdad, en fin ya que esta situación se dio así y ustedes son mis mejores oficiales dejare que se queden como están-"Genial"- ambos se miraron y sonrieron. por un momento para Judy el mundo estaba recobrando su normalidad - Pero les pondré a un observador, hagan un buen trabajo, entonces…

De los pocos observadores que estaban disponibles, ahora solo quedaban 2 " La tierna oveja ,la tierna oveja" suplicaba la coneja en un murmullo- Gideon por favor acompaña a la oficina a estos oficiales- La coneja abrió mas sus ojos..

"No es cierto, no es cierto"- Se repetía mentalmente, como era posible que de todos los animales le habían asignado a ese?, Y no es que le callera mal, claro que no, hasta cierto punto eran "amigos" pero vamos esto era una ironía de las grandes, "vamos destino ríete", después de lo que había pasado junto a el en su infancia, ahora como podría manejar tal situación? Peor aun, recordó que no le había comentado nada a Nick " Esto no saldrá bien"….

-Hola Judy, tanto tiempo de no verte por casa- Comento el zorro dándole un abrazo inesperado a la coneja

-Si, Gideon desde los aulladores, te parece si vamos a la oficina, tenemos que darte equipo e instrucciones- dijo esto deshaciendo el abrazo- por cierto déjame presentarte a mi..

-Soy su compañero y mejor amigo " Y algo mas"-dijo esto ultimo susurrando- Soy Nick Wilde, un gusto, veo que ya conocias a Judy, por la forma en que la abrazaste- Comento Nick poniendo cara de pocos amigos

si si, la conozco desde niña, -Un sonrojo cubrió la cara de Gideon, Nick lo miro con cara de incredulidad- Judy no te ha contado? Bueno yo de pequeño…

-Hey hey! Gideon Gideon aquí está la oficina que comparto con Nick!- dijo empujando al zorro

Nick se quedo en el marco de la puerta observando como la coneja le enseñaba la pequeña oficina. Estaba un poco molesto, cuando Bogo empezó a presentar a los candidatos, enseguida miro de reojo a Judy sabia que esto le emocionaba y no estaba equivocado, sus orejas levantadas y sus ojos llenos de alegría era todo un espectáculo que el zorro estaba encantado de ver, Nick soltó una risita que se apago cuando de un momento a otro vio que las orejas de la coneja habían caído para atrás y se empezaba a morder el labio, Nick miro atravez para ver que es lo que había causado esa reacción en Judy, Nick se soprendio cuando vio a un zorro, de su misma estatura pero mas regordete, "NO" la escucho gritar, bien eso ya estaba muy raro- Estas bien zanahorias- fue todo lo que pudo decir, cualquiera que pusiera asi a Judy no le agradaba, y que demonios significaba ese sonrojo en la cara del zorro cuando le pregunto si ya se conocían?

Eso era algo que Nick iba a averiguar …

Fin! Que les parecio? Se que dijeque iba a terminar aquí pero me vino la inspiración..

Gracias por sus reviews!

Tsukiss 3


	4. Final

**Buenas noches ..**

 **Solo paso a dejar la ultima parte de mi historia,** sinceramente esperaba hacerlo más largo, pero tendré actividades en la escuela que no me permitirán actualizar como yo quisiera, tal vez un one-shot pero ya nada comprometedor

Bueno espero les guste y muchas gracias por sus comentarios

 **Tsukiss 3**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Habían pasado 4 días desde la presentación de su compañero, y Nick ya estaba llegando a su límite, el caso estaba a punto de resolverse a pesar de las pocas pistas que tenían. Pareciera que el cielo había estado a su favor para encontrar nuevas testigos, nuevas evidencias, estaban tan sumergidos en el caso que el zorro no había tenido ni tiempo ni cabeza para platicar con Judy, porque valla, sí que tenían muchas cosas que conversar y que Gideon estuviera alrededor de ellos lo empeoraba todo.

Por su parte Judy también estaba exhausta, -"Nick tenía razón me convertí en una niñera" –pensó. Gideon era una persona amable, pero lo que tenía de amable lo tenía de despistado y torpe, y valla que era torpe, se había quedado dormido cuando estaban haciendo vigilancia, se había caído en una alcantarilla cuando estaban corriendo tras un sospecho, sin contar las veces que hacia preguntas cuando trataba de estar concentrada-"Solo faltan pocos días resiste"-se decía a si misma-

Del caso solo faltaba lo más tedioso, hacer papeleo para poder pedir un oficio sobre un arresto, de eso se encargaba la mayor parte Judy pues sabía que Nick se ponía de malas y a veces terminaban enojados, así que solo le molestaba lo necesario .

\- Casi terminamos con esto bien a valido la pena no dormir-Decía la coneja mientras estiraba las patas

-Habla por ti zanahorias, aquí el zorro mala suerte sí que se ha dormido, si no mira- decía mientras apuntaba en dirección a su escritorio donde ahora dormía cómodamente Gideon-Este zorro solo vino a hacer bulto

-Shhh, no hay nada que pueda hacer o si, pobre de verdad es patoso jaja, sabes Nick, a pesar de que Gideon está aquí me alegro mucho que no nos cambiaran de compañero-dijo alargando una pata hacia Nick.

-Yo también preciosa, cuando esto termine tenemos una plática pendiente recuerdas? También hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

\- Sé que vas a preguntarme Nick,-esbozo una sonrisa

-Enserio?

-Claro, te conozco bien, sé que desde que entro Gideon lo detestas, he visto como lo miras, y como me miras cuando estoy junto a él, los celos no te quedan bien agente Wilde- dijo Judy guiñando un ojo.

-Astuta coneja-

-Torpe zorro-

Nick se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia donde Judy, se colocó a la altura de la coneja y la abrazo con fuerza, Judy correspondió el abrazo

Nick tenía un torbellino de sentimientos dentro de si, sabía que Gideon no tenía segundas intenciones con Judy, parecía ser un buen zorro, pero la coneja había dado al clavo, estaba celoso, y no celoso porque alguien más hablara con ella, si no celoso porque Gideon Grey conocía una Judy que el no, la había conocido desde niña, como sería esa Judy? Nick se imagino que más tierna pero igual de audaz, estaba celoso porque a pesar de tener mucho tiempo como amigos, todavía se guardaba cosas para ella, lo que había pasado fue tan malo como para que tuviera esa reacción al verle? Es algo que se preguntaba una y otra vez

-Bien lo admito, no me gusta que te conozca desde hace tiempo y la manera en la que te abrazo el primer día,bueno, que se cree? tampoco me gusto la reacción que tuviste cuando lo viste, tan grave es lo que me ocultas agente Hopps?

Judy deshizo el abrazo y le agarro la cara a Nick mientras lo miraba con ternura y le pasaba una pata por sus orejas acariciándolo de una forma amorosa.

-Claro que no, almenos ya no, eso paso hace ya tanto que no había reparado en ello hasta que vi a Gideon, es una historia muy larga y a lo mejor no lo tomas bien

-Para ti tengo todo el tiempo del mundo y eso ya lo veremos

-Prométeme que no aras las cosas más grandes cuando te cuente-

-Prometo que tratare mi zanahorias-

-Oh eres un zorro encantador

-Ya lo sé, todo el mundo me lo dice- Le dio un beso en la mejilla y regreso a su lugar

\- Si claro, Nick tengo que ir a dejar unos papales, espérame si y sé que no te gusta estar de niñera pero despierta a Gideon, tenemos que irnos pronto- dijo esto último saliendo de la oficina

-Lo despertare de una manera amistosa, oye Grey despierta….. Bien lo are de la manera fea-junto sus manos alrededor de su hocico para hacer un poco de eco- FUEGO!- Grito el zorro.

-Que? donde? Salven la pastelería!- respondió levantadose de golpe

-jajaja oh dios, Grey deberías haber visto tu cara

-Oh rayos me quede dormido, lo siento- miro por toda la oficina- y Judy?

\- La oficial Hopps salió por un momento- Nick cruzo los brazos y se le quedo viendo por un momento

Gideon se puso nervioso, sabía que no le caía bien al oficial Wilde, se imaginaba muchas razones, podía percibir las miradas que se lanzaban Judy y el zorro de vez en cuando, trataban de hacerse tiempo juntos, la verdad se sentía un intruso estando allí, Gideon solo dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza

\- Y son novios?

-Perdon?

-Que si son novios-

-No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia-

-No, no lo es, pero es fácil de deducir, son muy obvios

Nick entrecerró los ojos y decidió cambiar la conversación, no es que le molestara que supieran sus sentimientos, pero era su vida privada y no la compartiría con alguien a quien apenas soportaba

-Así que una pastelería eh Grey?-

-Sí, se convirtió en un negocio familiar, como te has dado cuenta soy patoso en muchas cosas que requieran esfuerzo

\- Tu lo dijiste no yo, así que te preguntare, porque desiste entrar al programa de observadores si obviamente tu no estas apto para eso? no creo que haya sido por ayudar

-Eres un zorro astuto Nick, me caes bien. Entre porque quería ver a Judy, hey hey no me malinterpretes-exclamo cuando vio que la cara de Nick había cambiado totalmente- yo nací en el mismo lugar que Judy, la conozco desde que éramos niños

-Si eso me quedo bien claro desde el primer día-

-Bien, yo era muy diferente a como soy ahora, vine a disculparme de verdad, entonces pensé que mejor manera de disculparme que ayudando a nuestro pueblo-

-A disculparte porque, Que fue lo que paso- dijo Nick con un tono exigente

Nick sabía que Judy se lo diría, pero más fue su curiosidad por lo que insistió

-Y bien-

-Yo, esto no es algo que me haga sentir orgulloso sabes

-escupe maldita sea-

-Yo ataque a Judy cuando era niña!, le di un zarpazo en su mejilla, ella me desafío y yo era un brabucón no sabía de algo mejor yo…

En ese mismo instante Judy entro a la oficina, se tensó cuando sintió la penetrante mirada de Nick sobre ella, la veía con una mezcla entre furioso y dolido

¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto inocentemente la coneja

No le dio tiempo de decir nada más pues Nick se había levantado de su asiento, la tomo de la muñeca con fuerza y la arrastro al salón del sótano

-Espera Nick, me lastima, que paso?- decía tratando de zafarse

Entraron al cuarto, Nick cerró la puerta y encaro a Judy, está la veía preocupada. El zorro tenía ganas de llorar, tomo la cara de Judy y le dio besos por todo su pequeño rostro, con su pata le acaricio la mejilla izquierda y ahí lo descubrió, una pequeña cicatriz, una cicatriz que le había marcado, ahora Nick entendí muchísimas cosas, porque el spray anti zorros, porque se había asustado cuando fingió que la atacaba, se había guardado ese dolor sola, unas lágrimas resbalaron por su mejilla, le dolía el pecho, esa coneja realmente era algo, a pesar de lo que había sufrido con un zorro, Judy lo trataba a el como si fuera lo más precioso del mundo, lo cuidaba y lo procuraba y siempre estaba con el.

-Te lo dijo no es verdad- dijo la coneja limpiándole una lagrima al zorro

-Judy yo no puede creer que no me contaras el ataque que sufriste con Grey- Yo, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes cuando paso lo del caso de los aulladores, fui un insensible, lo siento tanto.

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo Nick, él se disculpó hace tiempo y solo lo perdone porque yo ya te había conocido

Nick abrazo a Judy con desesperación, como queriendo protegerla del mundo, ahí entre sus patas estaba a salvo, la mantendría a salvo no dejaría que nadie más la lastimase, iba a cuidarla porque a pesar de que era fuerte el sabía bien lo frágil y débil que podía ser a veces. La protegería por que la amaba

Judy sonrió y le limpio las lagrimas

-Me encantan tus abrazos oficial Wilde- dijo dándole un fugaz beso

Nick sonrió, esta coneja si que lo sacaba de su zona de confort, hacía que se enfrentara a sus sentimientos y lo volvía un zorro cursi, se acercó un poco a la coneja y con un susurro le dijo lo que tanto tiempo su corazón había guardado-Te amo Judy-

Un frio le recorrió por la espalda. "Te amo Judy" la coneja no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír, con un impulso trato de abrazar a Nick por el cuello, cosa que hizo que se resbalaran y cayeran, dejando a Judy encima de Nick. Empezaron a reír

-Yo también te amo Nick, mi zorro mañoso- dijo acariciando la mejilla del zorro-

Nick se le quedo viendo, amaba sus ojos, en definitiva el morado era su color favorito- Sé que este no es el lugar idóneo, digo estamos en un cuartucho pero ya no puedo más- Nick con delicadeza abrazo a Judy y la empezó a besar primero con dulzura y después con desesperación, como si fuera la última vez , Judy gustosa acepto el beso, abrazo a Nick por el cuello lo que hizo que se apretara contra el cuerpo de Nick , la coneja soltó un pequeño suspiro-Te amo Nick- dijo cuándo se separó un poco en busca de aire, se miraron a los ojos ambos sonrojados, sabían que si no paraban algo más podía suceder, por lo que Judy se levantó de un brinco y ayudo a Nick a hacer lo mismo

-Iba a esperar a que todo esto terminara, pero ahora da igual- tomo de la pata a Judy y le beso los nudillos- Quieres ser mi novia?

-Pensé que nunca lo pedirías-

\- Jamás pensé que podría pedírtelo, se supone que tendría que estar devorándote-

-Puedes hacerlo de muchas maneras-

-Oh señorita zanahorias, que atrevida-

-Solo contigo cariño, solo contigo

-Esa es mi chica-

* * *

Nick apúrate que se nos hace tarde.!

-Ya voy ya voy, de verdad es necesario?

-Pues claro que sí, o quieres que se quede aquí para siempre?

-NO!

-Apúrate entonces

Había terminado la semana, y hoy era el día en que los observadores partían hacia sus casas, los casos habían sido resueltos y, todo mundo estaba contento, felicitando a los primeros" graduados"

A decir verdad los únicos, el programa no había tenido buenos resultados y el alcalde había retiro el proyecto para alegría de Bogo y de sus oficiales que para ser sinceros estaban hartos de los reclutas, nada como la vieja escuela decía bogo

-Hey Gideon-

-Hola Judy, hola Nick-

-Si si, hola oficial mala suerte-

-Si, que gracioso, bueno solo quería agradecerles por todo lo que hicieron por mí esta semana, Judy de verdad lo siento

\- Eso ya quedo en el pasado, ahora asegúrate de preparar ricos pasteles y echarle un ojo al pueblo de vez en cuando si?

-Claro que si, enserio muchas gracias, será mejor que me valla, lamento todo los problemas que pude causar

Judy y Nick habían salido a despedir a Gideon, miraron con alegría como el zorro se subía al taxi, al fin iban a estar solos…

-Lista para enfrentar lo que sigue preciosa?-

-Claro que sí-

Sonrieron y entraron juntos a la comisaria tomados de las patas, sabían que una oleada de preguntas y quien sabe que más estaba por llegar, pero estando juntos que podría salir mal? Mientras se tuvieran a ellos dos, todo estaría bien.

FIN


End file.
